User blog:Katagma/Katagma Speaks
Yes, you all know that I'm Echo. By the way, if too many negative comments are posted, I am not afraid to disable the comments. I am trying to stay neutral and show both sides of the story, but I'm sorry if I have any bias. Enough is ENOUGH! Ever since Tyler, (TheAmericanDream) came onto chat yesterday, he has been harassing me, just because of who I am. He's been telling me to delete my account repeatedly. In my opinion, he's trying to get me to react so he can make me look bad. How might he do that? Well he's trying to get me to lose my cool and cause drama so he can laugh at his computer screen. I've told him multiple times to leave me alone, I know I've probably been instigating him, but he's in college now. He should know how to be the bigger person, instead of being someone that just adds to the problem. He admits that yesterday he was trolling me. I, myself, don't know why, but it's not making anything better, now is it? Yesterday, after I posted a picture of myself in discord, he insulted how I looked, saying "my nose is big enough to have it's own ZIP code". Honestly I did post some memes I had made of his face beforehand and I probably started it. To be fair, he probably overreacted and didn't know what damage his comment would cause. The problem came when he kept on repeating the same insult, saying my forehead makes my nose look amazing. Among that, he also said my nose could land an airplane. As a fifteen year old girl with limited self-esteem, I found that comment very offensive to me. I've been bullied by so many people, yet when someone insults something that you can't control, it just cuts deeper than anything. He's been carrying on with that today, saying "it was a joke", but I believe he was trying to offend me. That's just my opinion and feel free to have your own, I'm not going to insult it. He also calls my voice "cringey". I might sound younger than I actually am, but again, how my voice sounds is not under my conscious control. Today, he went as far as ignoring me in chat. I asked at least 20 times if I could play TOS. He ignored me. He probably did that because he didn't want to start anything but that's inaccurate. I believe that he told all the other members of the chat to ignore me. I found that really upsetting and I felt like I was trapped in a glass box, nobody hears me. I tried to get people to talk to me, but nobody would. PotatoCanadian, an account originally used to troll by Tyler, was also harassing me. This eventually led to me freaking out and in the long run, becoming chat banned. Tyler kicked me for calling Max, Maxipoo as a joke. Should I have been kicked? Depends. Should I have been banned? Probably not. Has Tyler taken things too far? I believe so. On discord, he still tells me to d e l e t e m y a c c o u n t. I told him to stop harassing me, but I accidentally made a typo and then he mocked me, telling me to delete my account in the process. I know I should just ignore him, but when someone harasses you more than once, isn't that bullying? Technically Tyler has been bullying me for almost a year and a half, starting when he deleted my comments on one of his games that I entered, the arena ones. I'm honestly tired of it and I want it to stop. If it doesn't, who knows what could happen. Category:Blog posts